sandboxcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Origins of the Isles
The story of the isles of light. Long ago, before Bahumet flew down from the heavens, the the wild races ruled the earth. Great tribes of Minotaur, hobgoblins, Lizardfolk, orcs, Tabaxi and bugbears warred while humans and small folk hid in hills and valleys, and the dwarves and elves isolated themselves in their ancient cities. When Bahumet claimed his earthly domain these warring tribes scattered the the wind and sea fleeing the zealous dragon god. Three tribes fled south adrift at sea until they landed at what appeared to be an earthly paradise, an archipelago teeming with lushness and life. The three tribes were the Oakpaw bugbears, the Krynn Minotaur, and the Meztili Lizardfolk. After the terror of the dragons and the desperation of months adrift at sea these warring people's made peace and worked together to build a new home. However that peace did not last long. Very quickly they went back to old habits and fought each other tooth and nail for territory. It was then that the mysterious Triton rose from their home under the waves in the center of the isles and demanded peace. They offered an alternative to the constant warring. They offered their grand city as a neutral territory for the greatest champions of the different tribes to meet and fight for whatever stakes they desired. This pleased the Minotaur and the krynn who wished to fight the strongest foes, they competed amongst themselves to see who would have to privilege of champion. This pleased the Lizardfolk who enjoyed the efficiency of less loss of life and a more straightforward solution to conflict. This pleased the bugbears whose numbers had always been small, and giving them a fighting chance at independence. The Tritons remained neutral for they shared little territory with the land dwellers. This tradition lasted generations. Whenever conflict arose the disparate parties sent their greatest champions to fight it the gleaming Triton city of Elantris. In addition any party that incited true war would very quickly be outnumbered by the other two factions for breaking the treaty. This very first treaty was called the Treaty of Elantris. Thanks to this treaty peace lasted for generations and civilization in the isles flourished. That is until the hordes of Orcus bathed the shores of the isles in blood. First came the refugees from Draconia. The bug bears and Lizardfolk were reluctant to allow them refuge but the Minotaur took pity on the humans and small folk and moved them south of their land. Following the refugees were the hordes of orcs, hobgoblins and all manner of dark creatures summoned by Orcus. The whole of the isles united to fight these foes. Though there were many losses. Entries tribes and clans of Lizardfolk and Minotaur were lost. The bugbears were wiped out completely. Eventually the remnants of old Draconia from the north swept down and flanked the forces of Orcus and the Isles were saved. After the war of Orcus